


swoon

by meilun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't know who i am anymore, seriously this is disgustingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilun/pseuds/meilun
Summary: Sanghyuk didn’t want to go home. Not yet, at least.Date number two—an admittedly clichéd dinner and a movie—had been a success, if he did say so himself. He wasn’t ready for it to end, so he was taking the scenic route home, driving along the coastline, windows down, the smell of the ocean washing in with the cool evening breeze. His hand rested casually on Jaehwan’s knee, his thumb brushing absently against the denim, feeling the bump of his knobbly knees. Jaehwan’s hand covered his own as he hummed along with the radio, his other extended out the window, flowing up and down as if it were surfing the waves of the wind.





	swoon

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my lovely van, who requested something cheesy and lighthearted for her birthday, which was nearly two months ago now. sorry! hopefully this delivers.

Sanghyuk didn’t want to go home. Not yet, at least.

Date number two—an admittedly clichéd dinner and a movie—had been a success, if he did say so himself. He wasn’t ready for it to end, so he was taking the scenic route home, driving along the coastline, windows down, the smell of the ocean washing in with the cool evening breeze. His hand rested casually on Jaehwan’s knee, his thumb brushing absently against the denim, feeling the bump of his knobbly knees. Jaehwan’s hand covered his own as he hummed along with the radio, his other extended out the window, flowing up and down as if it were surfing the waves of the wind.

The night was quiet and the road was dark. Passing headlights were few and far between, and it felt as if they were the only people around for miles.

On a whim, Sanghyuk pulled onto the side of the road, parking on the shoulder near a path that led down to the shore. He killed the engine and with it the background noise of the radio. Jaehwan trailed off in the middle of a rather messy rendition of a top 40s hit, looking around curiously.

“Is this the part where you kill me?” Jaehwan asked warily, and Sanghyuk snorted, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I was actually thinking we could go for a walk."

Jaehwan’s eyebrows shot up, almost attempting to merge with his hairline. “A moonlit walk on the beach? You’re kidding,” Jaehwan laughed. “I never took you for a romantic.”

Sanghyuk felt his face heat, and he rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly self-conscious. “Yeah, well, I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine, but I—”

Jaehwan leaned across the console, gripping his chin and kissing him quiet, and Sanghyuk barely had time to return the kiss before Jaehwan was pulling away to unbuckle his own seatbelt.

"Let's go then, casanova."

Excitedly, Sanghyuk slipped his shoes off, haphazardly stuffing his socks into his sneakers. He walked around the car and opened Jaehwan’s door, less out of an urge to be gentlemanly and more out of impatience.

Jaehwan was unlacing his sneakers carefully, huffing at him when Sanghyuk sighed because his shoes were _new_ and they were _expensive_ and he wasn’t about to scuff them up. Sanghyuk rolled his eyes but waited with little complaint until Jaehwan was tucking his sloppily inside-out socks into his shoes. Sanghyuk extended a hand, wiggling his fingers with a grin, and Jaehwan took it, letting him pull him up and out of the car.

Sanghyuk kept ahold of Jaehwan’s hand as they started toward the shore, praying to any deity listening to keep his palms from sweating as he tangled their fingers together.

As they wandered down the path, something began to nag at Sanghyuk. There was something off about Jaehwan, something different than usual. Sanghyuk kept sneaking glances at him but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Jaehwan seemed to be in his usual good spirits, swinging their joined hands and idly humming some pop song as he tiptoed along the path. He smiled once they cleared the dunes, their feet sinking in the cool sand as they walked closer to the shore.

Sanghyuk clearly wasn’t being as subtle as he thought because before long, Jaehwan was tugging on his hand, complaining, “Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?” He paused, then leered, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth as he batted his lashes. “Am I just too gorgeous like this, windswept and bathed in moonlight?” He posed then, tipping his head back and closing his eyes in a way that Sanghyuk assumed was supposed to be dramatic and alluring but mostly just made him look like he had a headache.

“No, it’s—” Sanghyuk broke off and squinted at him, turning to face him fully. Jaehwan dropped back down onto his heels, staring up at Sanghyuk and wiggling his toes in the sand as he waited for an answer.

“Oh,” Sanghyuk said, looking down at Jaehwan, realization trickling in like a spring rain. “ _Oh_.”

“Oh what?”

Sanghyuk’s free hand brushed over the top of Jaehwan’s head briefly. “Did you just shrink like two inches?” 

Jaehwan’s face scrunched up into a pout. “I’m not trying to be taller or anything,” he grumbled, pulling his hand out of Sanghyuk's grasp and sullenly tugging the sleeves of his hoodie down over his knuckles. “My shoes are too big. It’s not a _thing_.”

Sanghyuk couldn’t fight his grin. “It’s cute,” he cooed, reeling Jaehwan back in and tucking him under his shoulder, so much easier than usual. Jaehwan elbowed him lightly in the ribs, still sulking a bit. “You know,” Sanghyuk said, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, “it's okay if you're trying to compensate for something.”

Sanghyuk then took off in a run, knowing better than to stay within striking distance.

“Get back here!” Jaehwan cried in outrage. “I’m gonna shove sand down your pants!”

Sanghyuk could have outrun him easily, but he jogged at a casual pace, letting Jaehwan catch up, laughing as he leapt onto Sanghyuk’s back. Sanghyuk resettled him with hands cradling his thighs, holding him more securely, and the butterflies in his chest acted up as he felt Jaehwan’s breath against his ear, Jaehwan’s arms hugging him tight.

"I'll show you I'm not compensating for anything tonight," Jaehwan purred, lips brushing the shell of his ear. Sanghyuk's grip involuntarily tightened on Jaehwan's thighs.

"Is that a promise?" he asked breathily, trying not to sound overeager.

"It’s a guarantee." Jaehwan tapped at his shoulders, signaling he wanted to get down. Sanghyuk lowered him back onto his feet, and Jaehwan slipped his hand into Sanghyuk's. "But you promised me a romantic walk first."

They meandered along the shoreline for a bit, bravely—and then immediately regretting—dipping their toes in the water that washed up along the shore. Startled at the shock of cold water, Jaehwan screeched, dragging Sanghyuk back up the beach, and Sanghyuk couldn’t keep himself from laughing as he stumbled after him.

Breathless with laughter, he tugged Jaehwan down to sit a moment, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Jaehwan curled a hand over Sanghyuk’s thigh and tucked himself closer as they watched the waves roll onto the shore. Sanghyuk’s attention was stolen by Jaehwan soon enough, the look of his profile in the moonlight, the way the wind carded through his hair. He couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss to Jaehwan’s temple. Jaehwan turned his head, catching Sanghyuk’s lips briefly before pulling away to murmur, “I have to admit this is pretty nice.”

Sanghyuk grinned, smug as could be. “I never took you for a romantic,” he teased, parroting Jaehwan’s earlier words back at him.

“Shut up,” Jaehwan sulked, but a smile broke through his stormy expression, and Sanghyuk closed the distance between them once more, pressing a kiss to Jaehwan’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as usual, i'd love to hear what you thought, but please do not send me your dentistry bills if you've developed cavities after reading this.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/meiluuun)


End file.
